The Incident: Intro only
by criminel5
Summary: A story about a guy who has went through a lot of problems in his life. Please, read and review. Need ideas on what to write next.


**The Incident**

_The Introduction_

"Every night, I can remember it happening clearly. As if it were just yesterday that the incident occurred. I still miss him. I just wish there was a way that I could have traded places with him when it happened. Then he would be here and I would be much happier. It's all my fault to begin with. We were only messing around and having a good time. I just don't know what I was thinking, at the time. If only there was some way I could see him again. I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't think I can go on, like this, any longer." I thought to myself.

I then crawled into bed and fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning my window blinds were open. "I could have sworn I closed those," I thought. So I got out of bed and closed them. After I had gotten out of the shower, I got dressed. I put on some casual clothes, nothing special. As I was pulling my shirt over my head I heard my refrigerator door close downstairs. I grabbed my switchblade form underneath my pillow and headed down the stairs. As I quietly walked down the steps I had my body up against the wall. I could see its shadow approaching me from the corner of the wall. I was scared and sweat was dripping off my face. As I slowly turned the corner I was shaking. I jumped out and was scared, but it was only my mom. I quickly put my switchblade away. I was so confused. Usually she calls before she comes over. She never walks in on me. She knows that I have been really jumpy ever since the incident.

I questioned her, "What are you doing here?"

She gave me the stare. Usually when she gives me the stare she is either pissed off or wondering why I would ask such a question. She just turned around and headed for the couch. She sat down and looked at me.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I'm your mother for crying out loud. Am I not allowed to be here?" She angrily asked me.

"Of course you're allowed to be here. I was just wondering why you didn't call before arriving. Did something come up?"

"Actually, yeah, something did come up. Your dad was in a horrible accident last night. The doctors don't think he's going to make it."

I started to cry. I couldn't hold back the tears. I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I sat on my bed and cried. I then buried my head in my pillow and thought of the incident. My dad was the one who helped me through it and now he might not be here anymore.

"What did he ever do to deserve this? He didn't do any thing wrong!" I shouted.

My mom came up the stairs and knocked on my door. I just ignored her. She knocked again and then came in. She came over to me and comforted me. I wiped my face clear of any evidence that I was crying. I took my head off my pillow.

"If you want to go see him, you can." She said with a comforting voice.

"That's not the point. He didn't do any thing wrong. All he was doing was coming home from work. Why did he have to be punished?" I questioned.

"Son, that's just how life works. You don't get to decide who stays and goes. It doesn't work that way. I'm sorry."

"I don't care how life works. I know your sorry but, you didn't do it."

"You still want to see him?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"I was just asking. Meet me in the car in an hour."

"I'll drive myself"

"Okay. See you at the hospital then. When you coming?"

"Just give me an hour."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

She walked out of my room and left. I got off my bed and headed for the basement. I just remodeled the basement and put in a weight room. I started pounding on the punching bag like there was no tomorrow. After about 148 hits I missed and went flying forward. Luckily there was a couch there. Dust had scattered in the air. I had forgotten about this couch. It had been covered up for almost two years. I found a picture of my brother. It was a picture of him about a month before the incident. He was my only brother. I then realized what I had to do. I got up, went upstairs and got cleaned up. Only ten minutes later I grabbed my car keys and headed outside. It was the first time I left my house ever since the incident. My mom had always brought the supplies I needed. It was so bright outside. The air was great and I could smell freshly cut grass. I walked up to my red truck. It was a brightly shining dodge, but now all it is, is a piece of junk. I unlocked the door and got in. It smelled like pine trees. I had looked in the back and saw that I left a scent tree in here. So I put the car keys in and turned them. It took me about four tries before I finally got it running. I then pulled out of my driveway and headed for the hospital downtown.


End file.
